1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension system and more particularly to a rear suspension system provided withlaterallinks of a unique structure thereby enabling a desirable toe control of a rear wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a rear suspension system, it is desirable that a toe control property is determined so as to change non-linearly in accordance with the magnitude of side forces acted on rear wheels as described in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure Nos. 60-148707, and 60-14708, which are filed on Jan. 13, 1984, laid-open to the public an Aug. 6, 1985 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,990. It should however be noted that the desirable toe control property depends on types of the vehicle, such as front-engine-front-drive(so called FF type), and front-engine-rear-drive( FR type) and on how to tune the performance of drivabilityand the like.
There has been known a suspension system in which resilient properties of rubber bushegs provided at connecting portions of lateral links are tuned to be deflected so as to provide desirable properties. For this purpose, the rubber bushes should be deformed in accordance with non-linear properties when the side force acts on the wheels. However, since the bushes are deformed or deflected torsionally as a result of a movement of the wheels in the vertical or up-and-down direction, as a matter of fact, it is difficult to provide the bushes with the desirable deflecting properties as to the deflection in the axial direction of the lateral link in order to obtain a desirable toe direction change property in view of durability and the like.